A. Field of Invention
This application pertains to a novel device for removing pet waste, for example, the waste from a dog. The device includes a tubular body housing several bags, a folded frame and a reciprocating rod that can be used to selectively extend the frame with one of bags. The bag is then filled and discarded.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Scoopers for pet waste are available in various shapes and sizes. A common scooper consists of a rod with hoop holding a plastic bag. The bag is filled and it is then removed from the hoop. One problem with this arrangement is that it is rather messy and unsanitary to use. Another problem is that it can hold only a single bag that must be replaced, once used.
Other scoopers consist of two elongated members connected in their mid-section so that they pivot with respect to each other. The top ends of the members are shaped so that they can held with two hand, while the bottom ends cooperate to form a grabbing member that can be used to pick up refuse. The bag for the refuse must be provided and held by another person, or the refuse must be transferred into another appropriate receptacle. Again, the whole process is very messy and unsanitary.
Yet other scoopers consist of a shovel and broom combination. The elements are not connected and the broom is used to simply move the refuse onto the shovel. The refuse is then discarded into a bag or receptacle.